As is generally well known, germs, such as bacteria, human bodily fluid discharges and other skin-borne infectious elements accumulate on handles of the mobile push carts due to extensive use of such carts by various members of general public. Such unsanitary conditions are worrisome to many and, particularly, to parents of small children who are known to teeth and chew on the handle or place hands into their mouth after touching the handle.
Numerous efforts have been made to alleviate such unsanitary conditions by providing protective covers which are attachable to the handle, usually in a detachable fashion, to protect the user of such mobile push cart from direct contact with the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,672 issued to Frederick, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,794 issued to Tyree and U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,764 issued to Moseley disclose various type of such protective covers. While the available prior art protective covers are suitable for providing sanitary conditions they failed to gain wide acceptance and use.
Furthermore, users of such mobile push carts and, particularly of the shopping cart type that are used in supermarkets and departments stored are inconvenienced by lack of provisions which allow such users to place a beverage, coupons and other items that such user needs and uses during shopping effort, particularly when the user spends prolong periods of time.